


The Lights in the Night and our Hearts

by EclipseOfTheWild



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also my obsession about Northern Lights may have slipped in there oops, Fluff, Secret Santa, This is for you Moon!!, Twilight and Sky bonding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: A late night for Sky leads to an encounter with Twilight and an unforgettable sight
Relationships: Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	The Lights in the Night and our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/gifts).



> Hey Moon, so this is my gift to you for the Secret Santa! I honestly grinned so widely when I saw I got you, and I've been really excited to finally post this! I hope that you like it!!

The crackling of fire was the only noise that cut through the relative silence of the night. A single person was sitting next to a campfire, poking at it absentmindedly with a stick. His dirty blonde hair was illuminated by the orange glow that radiated throughout the small camp that he had set up along with his companions.

A white sailcloth hung over his shoulders, shifting slightly from a light breeze. He sighed to himself; he had woken up not too long ago and he found himself- surprisingly- not able to fall back asleep. Considering that he was teased for sleeping all day, it was quite unusual that he couldn’t sleep. Just then, a rustling from the bushes nearby had him alert, reaching for the Master Sword at his side.

However instead of a monster like he had expected, another boy emerged, making him pause. The boy had light brown hair, with markings covering his face. A fur pelt was wrapped around his shoulders, and various belts and straps were attached to his dark green tunic.

“Hey Sky, couldn’t sleep?” The boy asked, his voice slightly accented. 

“Oh, hey Twi…” Sky greeted, “Yeah, I woke up a while ago and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Twilight nodded understandingly, “I think we can all understand that.” He took a seat next to the other boy.

The fire danced as the wind pushed through it, making it jump up and down excitedly. Crickets chirped quietly in the background, the stars shining brightly overhead.

“So what are you doing up?” Sky inquired curiously.

The older boy sighed, “Same as you, honestly. I woke up about an hour ago, and I figured that I’d scout the area again.”

“Didn’t you already scout the area twice? There’s such a thing as _too_ cautious, you know.” A slight teasing note was held in the other’s voice.

Twilight smiled, “Well, better safe than sorry. Besides, it helps me sleep easier knowing for sure that there aren’t any monsters on the prowl nearby.”

"Ah, well I’m sure the others appreciate the effort.” Sky smiled brightly.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the rare peace of the night. Most of the time, it was quite noisy around camp in the daytime, not that Sky minded all that much, but it was nice to be able to have some quiet for once.

Twilight suddenly stood up, making Sky look at him in confusion, “Twi, what’s going on?”

“I just remembered something I want to show you, follow me!” With that, he turned and walked into the forest, leaving the other boy to run after him.

The only sound in the woods was their footsteps as the two walked in relative silence. The tops of the trees were lightly dusted with snow, the bare branches underneath still clearly visible in the moonlight. On the ground, blades of yellow grass peeked up from the cold blanket they sat under.

Sky hummed quietly to dispel the silence, his soft voice filling the air with a sweet melody. It only lasted a minute, however, before the song tapered off once more.

“So…where are we going exactly, Twi?” Sky finally inquired.

Twilight turned to him, smiling, “It’s a surprise, but we’re almost there.”

They lapsed back into quiet again after that, the chosen hero staring up into the sky, which was in plain sight thanks to the lack of leaves on the trees. The stars were bright against the dark night, like shining beacons.

Maybe it was because of his hero title, but he had always felt connected to the stars. In a way, they were similar. After all, they both were the light in the darkness, were they not? They shined when no one else could.

He looked back at Twilight; it was nice to know that he didn’t have to shine on his own, though. If he had to save Hyrule once more, he would rather have some companions with him this time. Sure, Sky hadn’t been completely alone on his quest, but for the most part, he found himself adventuring by himself. Having friends with him to travel with and fight alongside of was a welcome change. Fi was a dear companion to him, but it simply wasn’t the same as having the other heroes around.

Twilight interrupted his thoughts by speaking up suddenly, “It’s just up ahead!” He picked up his pace, Sky quickening his own to match.

The forest came to an end, the densely packed trees opening up to a large clearing. A light breeze drifted through the flat land, no longer blocked by the wooded area.

“So is this the place?” Sky asked, looking around.

Twilight nodded, beckoning him to follow as he walked further into the clearing. Wordlessly, he stopped in the middle, pointing up to the starry night sky above them. To Sky’s surprise and awe, the normally dark sky was filled with color.

Greens, purples, and blues weaved through the sky, contrasting against the inky black void of night. Stars sparkled alongside the colorful light show, making the entire thing feel…magical in a way. After living in the sky for most of his life, he would’ve thought that he had seen all of its wonders, yet never had he seen such a beautiful sight in the sky before. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” He could see Twilight smiling out of the corner of his eye, “They’re called Northern Lights, or at least that’s what they’re called back in my village.”

“Wow, they’re so pretty…” Sky uttered, nearly breathless at the view.

“They’re pretty rare, and I noticed the light when I was patrolling. I was going to go see it when I saw that you were awake.” Twi looked over at the dirty-blonde, “I’ve always found it was nicer to share these with other people, especially ones you care about.”

Sky met his gaze, giving a smile of his own, “I may not have Northern Lights in my Hyrule, but on the Surface, Sun and I would always host a bonfire once a month, and all the villagers would gather around and we’d laugh and talk for hours…” He looked down, fondness clear in his eyes, “I felt like sharing that together always brought everyone closer as a village.”

“Yeah…I’d always go see the Northern Lights with a friend of mine, Ilia. She’s like a sister to me, really, I’ve known her since we were little.” The brown-haired boy gazed upwards, “I think it’s moments like these, under a beautiful sky like this that are best spent with family and the ones you love, you know?”

“Yeah…” 

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, quietly enjoying the colors as they waved across the night sky. They stayed there for a while, losing track of time, until the lights finally faded away, darkness embracing the world once more.

Twilight was the first to speak up, “Well, I suppose we should get back to camp, I want to do another scan of the area before I go to bed.”

“Thank you, Twi, for showing me this.” Sky gestured at the fading lights, “I enjoyed spending time with you.”

The other boy nodded, smiling, “Likewise.” He turned, making to depart from the clearing, before stopping, “Say, I was thinking of going fishing tomorrow, I know of a good place nearby, want to come?”

“Well, I’d love to, but I don’t really know how to fish…” Sky sighed.

“I can teach you how if you’d like! I used to teach the village kids back home, so I have some experience.” Twi offered, grinning.

The dirty-blonde’s expression brightened, “I’d like that!”

The two boys continued to chat as they walked, laughing occasionally. Just this once, Sky was happy that he couldn’t sleep.

Because he may love sleeping, but he found that he loved spending time with his friends even more.


End file.
